Talk:List of Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes
Fix the New Vestroia episodes Someone should fix the New Vestroia episodes. I'm not sure how, so someone else will have to do it. --Dinosaur Queen, User:DinoQueen13 23:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : Please use . It's the same one in WP's (wikipedia:Template:Japanese episode list); if it's outdated please feel free to update it. –koisuru (talk) 17:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Season 1 linking Each episode in the anime has a special/parodied derivation, I'm going to link it appropriately. –koisuru (talk) 17:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Season 2? NV isn't season two...It's 3 (User ??) in the Japanese version, New Vestroia is the 2nd season. DranzerX13 (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The original isn't from Japan though... Mattwo (talk) 18:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The original is from Japan, it just didn't air there first. There was another anime besides Bakugan that had a season that aired in another country before Japan...that anime was the 2nd series of Sonic X. It's quite rare for a Japanese anime to air in another country first before its own. There's a few titles that had this happen to, but not many. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders english version will air before the Japanese version. The Chinese version of Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia is called 爆丸2大爆破. The seasons are as follows: * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders DranzerX13 (talk) 16:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Unknown/Unrevealed Episodes I noticed that in the Gundalian Invaders section, there are several other episodes listed, whose titles, as far as I know, are unconfirmed and unrevealed. So where do these sources come from? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Eps 20-23 titles have been confirmed on CN's schedule: http://i54.tinypic.com/30dgfm0.png DranzerX13 (talk) 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Gundalian Invaders (Taiwan Version) October 2, 2010 is when Cartoon Network in Taiwan airs the final episode of New Vestroia. After September 30, 2010, Cartoon Network Taiwan's schedule for Bakugan will update revealing October's air dates. When that happens, it should show Gundalian Invaders air date which I believe will be on October 8, 2010. Then we'll finally get to see the Japanese Opening of Gundalian Invaders. DranzerX13 (talk) 19:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC). Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia TV Tokyo timeslot change After 09/28/10, (Episode 30 of New Vestroia) New Vestroia moves to Saturdays @ 10:30 AM JST, while repeats are on Thursdays @ 5:30PM to 6:00 PM JST. DranzerX13 (talk) 20:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) For those of you interested in watching it on air, you can download Livestation, or Keyhole TV. Livestation is much better. http://www.livestation.com/account/streams/113986-tv_tokyo DranzerX13 (talk) 20:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) English One question: What happened to the American air dates? Because there is a distinction between Canadian, British, and American. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The episode list has the original Japanese, Taiwan, and first english airdates. We really don't need the North American airdates do we? DranzerX13 (talk) 17:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :There is a difference. Adding the United States (re: Canada is part of North America XP) air dates would be most accurate, and, being that we are a Wiki, it would be suitable and we are obligated to do so. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sup Dino. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yo Agent Z. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) On Cartoon Network in North America, there will be no new episode on December 25th, 2010. However, don't know if Teletoon will air said new episode on Sunday, as North America's GI premieres is only ahead of them by a day. DranzerX13 (talk) 09:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) No new episode on January 1, 2011 either. Cartoon Network in North America, and Teletoon in Canada should be back on their normal schedule, airing new episodes again on January 8, 2011 (Cartoon Network, USA) January 9, 2011 (Teletoon CAN) respectively. DranzerX13 (talk) 12:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Eu acho que deveriam colocar todos os episódio ou em video ou narrando. Chinese version of Mechtanium Surge Airdate The Chinese version of Mechtanium Surge episode 1 aired on August 11, 2012. http://yoyotv.ebc.net.tw/apps/index.html http://tgc.ebc.net.tw/2009/?c=12013465200931#GUIDE A trailer can be seen on their website. I guess they didn't get the rights to use the actual OP theme audio for Mechtanium Surge, so they'll be using New Vestroia's OP theme audio. The video will be retained, but the audio will be from New Vestroia. They did this to Gundalian Invaders also. The Chinese version of Bakugan uses the same background music as the original Japanese version, and the same video. The exception is that the OP doesn't have the credits on the screen, or the katakana for the lyrics of the song. The ED theme however, credits are displayed in english. DranzerX13 (talk) 15:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC). Changing the tables I'm going to make the tables more uniform. Also, the months are shortened to their three-letter form, since it looks cluttered the way it is now. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 13:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just Gonna Leave this Here Apparently, Preyas says crap 8 minutes into the episode. In a kids show. How did no-one notice this? ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 03:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Which episode? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 03:49, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't notice this wasn't the talk page for BFF Best Friends Forever. XD ::Here's a link to the part in the episode. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 22:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC)